He Needed to Be Needed
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Post season 6, Jack gets a panicked call and races to help Chloe, will be be able to come out of abyss to give her the help she needs. This is a repost of a story that I had up about four months ago. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this story was posted a while ago, but I took it down. I decided to put it back up again. If you have read it before I apologize. This story is finished so I will get it up as soon as possible. I would like to thank my Beta, Tigerlilly Brown. Now on to the show...

Jack awoke with a jerk. The room around him was dark-- he was not sure where he was. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes. Looking around the room, he could make out a picture nearby. He, Teri and Kim were in the photograph. It had been taken just after he and Teri had reconciled and he had moved back into the house. They were all there together, happy and smiling, but that was before...

Before Nina killed Teri and his life went to hell. In the end, he killed Nina, but it did not change the fact that Teri was dead. One shot and he thought he would feel better, but the pain was still there surrounding him, threatening to crush him. He left CTU hoping to leave that pain behind.

Jack thought he was happy in Washington, it was no longer his job to save the world, but the minute that siren whispered his name, he left Audrey and his life with her behind to do it all over again.

Now, a little more than three years later, he was broken and he was not sure if he could ever pull himself back together. Depression surrounded him. He tried to fight it, but something was missing and he could not seem to function. Kim still refused to talk to him; he left messages and sent her emails, but there was no answer, only silence and that was worse than her anger.

Jack switched on the light trying to figure out what had woken him up. The room around him was chaos. Dishes littered every surface, some with food, other just the remains. His mind cleared as he fought the urge that was always there, heroin. He was grateful that the Chinese had never learned of his addiction and recovery - that may have been the tool they needed to break him.

The phone rang and Jack stared at it. Who would call him? He had managed to either alienate or cause the deaths of everyone he cared about, except Chloe. She was the only one he could not drive away, even though he had tried many times.

She came regularly to check on him and try to get him to start living again, but he couldn't seem to do it, even for her. Now, looking back, considering all she had done for him and risked for him, Jack should be able to do that one thing for her.

The ringing persisted. It had to be Chloe, and she deserved a little of his time if she needed it, "Hello?"

"Jack," her voice was filled with pain, "I need you now." Her words were punctuated with a scream of pain.

Panic infused him, "I'll be right there. Where are you?" Jack asked, pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing a shirt off the floor.

"In the house. Master bath. I called Morris but he doesn't answer his phone anymore. We had a fight a few days ago. Jack, there's blood. I'm scared. I don't want to lose this baby, not now, not this way."

He rammed his feet into the first pair of shoes he saw, and grabbing his wallet and keys, Jack ran across the lawn up to Chloe's house.

When Chloe found out she was pregnant, she immediately bought a house but she made sure there was a garage with a space over it for Jack to live in. Chloe was worried about him and wanted him nearby. Morris had been angry, but Chloe told him that Jack needed her. For once she had not backed down to Morris' demands and she relished the small victory. Chloe had told Jack that in the past she would have given in, but not this time. Not now.

Jack burst though the back door and took the stairs two at a time, the whole time shouting Chloe's name. He found her curled up on the bathroom floor, her bathrobe spotted with blood. The phone lay just outside of her relaxed fingers.

Kneeling beside Chloe, Jack lifted her up into his arms. Chloe's head lolled against his shoulder but she didn't open her eyes. Jack gently slapped her cheek as panic threatened to take over his brain as Chloe vanished and it was Teri in his arms again, cold and dead.

Closing his eyes, Jack grabbed for control. Opening them slowly, Jack looked again and there was Chloe, still alive and warm, her breath tickling his neck. There was still time to save her.

Lifting her in his arms to carry her out to his truck, Jack paused to grab her purse and the quilt off her bed to wrap her in. Chloe needed to stay warm-- she was going into shock.

Out in the garage, Jack stared at his truck, still amazed that Chloe had kept it for him. When he asked her about it,she smiled, saying she knew he would need it when he came home. In the end, he always came back to her.

Opening the driver's door, Jack climbed inside with Chloe still in his arms, he laid her down on the bench seat of the Yukon. Settling himself behind the wheel**,** Jack pulled Chloe close to him and she roused, "The baby, Jack. I'm losing the baby."

Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer, he whispered,"Sh sh, the hospital is nearby. Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby. I promise. I give you my word. I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing happens."

Jack heard Chloe sigh as she buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Whatever had fogged his brain was gone. His body started to function normally again**,** and his instinct and reflexes were once again at his beck and call. Chloe needed him and he was alive once again. Jack Bauer needed to be needed.

Weaving in and out of traffic, Jack made it to the hospital faster than Chloe thought was humanly possible. He parked in the closest lot and raced into the ER, shouting, "I need some help. She's having a miscarriage. The pregnancy is about six months along. Somebody help me, please."

Chloe's voice broke through the panic, "Jack, they will be here as soon as they can. There are other people who need them too."

Jack searched the area frantically for someone to help. A nurse came up to him, "Calm down, sir. Bring her over here."

After laying her down on the bed, Jack stepped back, unsure of what he should do now. He had gotten Chloe here, but he was not sure if she still wanted him at her side**.** Morris should be here, not him. It was not his place.

The nurse pushed him back further, "Are you the father or family?"

Chloe's eyes and hand locked on to his, "Jack, don't leave me now. Please stay with me. I can't be alone, not now."

Jack looked at the nurse and said, "Yes, I am," not saying which one he was.

The other woman left and Jack sat down on the chair next to the bed. Chloe still held his hand as she spoke, "Jack**,** I didn't want this baby at first but now I want it so much. I couldn't bear to lose her, not now after everyone else I have lost. Thank you for being here with me."

"The doctors will fix this. I know it. In another three months you will hold your baby, and then you'll be part of a family again." Jack squeezed her hand, remembering one late night she told him about being alone with no family.

"Did you know that you are the only one left? Everyone else is gone. Tony, Edgar, and Michelle all died. Chase and Morris left. You left too, but you always came back."

Jack turned away as tears threatened to spill over. Only Chloe would say thank you for disrupting, practically destroying, her life. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the doctor.

Working feverishly, the doctor stopped the miscarriage, although Chloe had to remain in the hospital until the next morning to run some more tests.

When Chloe was moved out of the ER and into the women's ward, she would not release his hand. As he jogged beside the gurney, something began to shift and the pieces fell into place. Jack did not understand what was happening, but Chloe needed him, and this was where he would stay.

Once she was settled, Jack said, "The baby is fine and so are you. You need to rest now." After he spoke, Jack brought their linked hands to his lips.

Tears welled up in her eyes and he caught one with his thumb. Chloe's eyes closed at his touch. This was her life. The man she wanted and loved didn't know how she felt. The man who did love her, or said he did, just wanted to control her. When she would not submit, Morris left.

Taking a trembling breath, Chloe spoke, "I'm scared, Jack. I think Morris left me for good. I left messages. What can I do? Last time we talked, Morris said he tried to make this work but I wasn't trying hard enough. Morris said that he would never leave me, but he just walked away. Not just from me, but the baby too."

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. "It will all work out in the end. You'll find a way to make it. Chloe, you are strong. If anyone can do this, you can." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

On the way to the hospital, Morris formulated a plan. When he received Chloe's messages**,** he had been afraid, but there was a small part that hoped this would allow him to draw Chloe back to him while she was weak.

Chloe had no one in her life. Both of her parents had died separately years before, and there were no other close relatives to call -- she would be alone. Then everything could be like it was before CTU and Jack Bauer. All he had to do was break Jack's hold on Chloe.

When he entered the room, he found her in none other than Jack Bauer's arms, looking as though she belonged there. Morris swallowed, realizing that he had lost, and he had a long time ago. All this time he was lying to himself, and so was Chloe. She was Jack's and she would always be, even if he was never hers.

Jack had saw Morris in the doorway, and tensed as he waited for Morris to come in and cause a confrontation. Instead, a strange look crossed Morris' face, something Jack could only call defeat. Then Morris turned and left without a word.

Walking away, Morris said a silent goodbye. He stopped at the nurses' station and asked for a piece of paper to write Chloe a note.

Jack watched the other man leave, confused. Where was Morris going? After he laid Chloe back down, he whispered, "I'll be right back." She was almost asleep.

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and Chloe sighed as she settled, "Come back soon."

Out in the hallway, Jack looked for Morris. When he saw him down the hallway, Jack called out, "Morris, where are you going? Chloe's in there." He gestured back to the room.

Morris ignored Jack and kept writing. After a few minutes he turned and looked at Jack. On his face was a sneer, "Where am I going? Away the from here, from you and most of all from her. You're not a stupid man Jack, but you are blind. You must see it and I am tired of fighting you. Chloe is yours, I don't want her anymore. You are the first person she thinks of whether it is your memory or you in the flesh." Morris paused to take a breath and fold the letter he wrote.

"She loves you and would walk through fire for you, the mighty Jack Bauer, and you toss her enough crumbs that she stays hoping that someday you will notice her devotion to you." Morris studied Jack for his reaction but he saw only shock and confusion, he asked,"You really didn't know?"

Jack could hear the amazement in Morris' voice. Jack looked to the open door, "You're telling me that Chloe, that she..." Jack ran his hand through his hair, unsure of what he thought of this revelation.

Morris stepped closer to Jack, "If you hurt her, so help me I will hurt you. That child she was carrying may be mine, but it might as well be yours for all the attention and care I have gotten from her since you came back into her life. You were always there between us like a ghost since China took you that day. I was the one who held her when she cried every night. I was the one who stood by her when she kept looking for any evidence that you were alive, even when everyone told her to stop. What did it get me, nothing but a broken heart because she loves you." Morris seemed to run out of steam, "I used to think it would have been better if you had died**,** but it would not have made a difference. Unless she had your body right there before her she would keep watching that door in case you came through it. Until you are with someone else, she will keep hoping that you will love her back. There is no place for me in her life with you in it too." Morris paused and folded the letter he had been writing. "Tell her... tell Chloe goodbye. This is for her."

Morris handed him the letter and walked away. Jack watched him go, stunned at what Morris had said. Did Chloe really love him? He would never have thought it was possible for anyone to love him. Both Audrey and Teri had loved parts of him. Jack had never been able to show them all of himself willingly. He was afraid of what might happen. With Audrey it had happened when he had to cause Paul's death. She had run for him, and would have again eventually. Jack saw that now – before he entered her life, Audrey lived in a world where the bad guys wore nice suits and voted down your legislation. She looked at the world with a kind of naiveté that Jack shattered. Audrey deserved to go back to that world without him to pollute it.

Chloe, on the other hand, saw all of him day after day for years. She had seen him kill and had not flinched. Chloe knew what choices Jack had made and what they had cost him. He had few regrets-- Kim and Audrey being hurt were the biggest ones. The deaths of Teri, David Palmer, Tony, and Michelle weighed heavily on him. They had died because he could not save them. In the end, he had won and he saved more lives than he lost.

Jack tuned and walked toward Chloe's room his thoughts in a muddle from Morris' revelation.

* * *

So do you want more? Come on leave that little note for me. Tell me what you think of it, I won't be offended.


	2. Chapter 2

AN1: Here is the next chapter thank you again to Tigerlilly for her patience. I have been sending her pieces of chapters that I wrote after the fact. She has been happy to read them and send them back to me. I want to thank her for help me make this story better. When your done let me know what you think. If you want me to keep writing I need encouragement.

Discalimer: I don't own 24, Jack, Chloe or anyone else on the show, but if I did Jack and Chloe would not have such crappy lives. **:(**

* * *

He stopped in the doorway, watching her. Was it true? Could she really love a heroin addict, who seemed to kill or maim everyone he loved? How could someone as miraculous as Chloe love him? He knew that she trusted him when no one else did.

She was his enduring friend, steady companion, Chloe was his constant. No matter what happened to the world around them, she would always be there for him. It was his faith and nothing could change that. Was that love, Jack was not sure, but it was more than just friendship.

Jack studied Chloe, looking for things he had never seen before. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. A myriad of images flashed through his mind as he stood there-- the first time she smiled at him when he thanked her for doing her job; Chloe with her brow furrowed while she sat behind her computer solving a problem; seeing her in that junkyard in Chicago, the only link to his old life; running into his arms the day when they lost so many people; her voice over the ear piece giving him a link to reality; when she told him that he trusted him to make things right; offering him a shoulder should he need someone to lean on; her face as Edgar ran to the sealed room and knowing there was nothing she could do to save him; her voice over comm as he defused the atomic bomb; seeing her smiling at him for the first time since China and her words as they stood awkwardly that day in CTU, "I'm glad Fayed didn't kill you today."

In those few seconds, Jack's whole view of Chloe changed and he wondered why he had never seen it before. He loved Chloe-- that was why he left Audrey without a fight a few months ago. He had loved the idea of Audrey, who was untouched by the terrorist world he lived in. Audrey had not loved him, not really, because she did not know him. Jack did not have the courage to show her all of himself. There were pieces of him still hidden away that she had never seen.

Too many people had died at his hands for him to expect redemption, but there was its possibility in the form of Chloe O'Brian. Jack only had to be worthy of that love and forgive himself for not being infallible.

At the sound of his footsteps, Chloe opened her eyes and held out her hand, "Where did you go?"

Jack crossed the room and took her hand. He looked down at the floor and then up into her eyes, "I saw Morris. He said to tell you goodbye." He stopped, unsure how to ask her about the rest of the things that Morris had said. Jack ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Chloe studied him. Something in Jack had changed in that last few minutes, but Chloe ignored it for now and asked, "Well, where is he? Isn't he going to see me? Did he ask you about the baby?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"No, he didn't, but he left this for you." Jack pulled out the letter and handed it to her, "I'll leave you alone to read it."

Jack turned to leave, but Chloe refused to let go of his hand, "Stay with me, Jack. I need you and I don't want to be alone just now. We are friends and friends don't keep secrets from one another."

Nodding, Jack sat down wondering how long Chloe had kept the biggest secret of all from him. Could she really love him? He looked at their linked hands, wondering if it would complicate things or would it only strengthen the only relationship he had, if she loved him? He kissed their linked hands, giving her the strength Jack could see she needed as she read Morris' goodbye letter.

_Chloe:_

_I came here today to be with you and help you through this hard time, but when I arrived, _ _you were not alone. You no longer need_ _me at your side._ _Perhaps you never did, because Jack was there where I should have been. I know that I made many mistakes while we were married and I did not get help soon enough _– _I lost you. I thought that day almost two years ago was our second chance, my chance to make it right._

_Today,_ _seeing you and Jack together, I realized that you don't want me at your side anymore. Maybe_ _you never did. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend I am the man you want to be with. I won't be your second choice any longer._

_I can't compete with Jack. I thought when he vanished that there might be a chance for us, but now I see he will always be there between us. I have always_ _been a coward and that will never change. So now I take the coward's_ _way out by saying goodbye in this letter. I know that if I talk to you I will stay and that will only lead to more heartache, because you don't love me, not anymore.._

_My lawyer will send you the papers that will terminate my parental rights. I can't bear to be close to you and not love you. I never wanted children,_ _and you didn't either,_ _but I see now that you like the idea of being a mother. I hope that you will be a good one. _ _I would have been a horrible father._

_I hope Jack will stay long enough to help you through this and the rest of your pregnancy, but when he leaves_ _you, and you know he will, don't expect me to take you back. I am moving on. Goodbye,_ _Chloe. Best of luck, with Jack in your life you will need it._

_Morris_

* * *

After she read the letter over twice, Chloe wadded it up into a ball and threw it across the room. Only Morris could hurt her like that. He knew about her insecurities and fears, but Chloe would not listen to him. He was gone and she would be strong. The baby needed her to be. She was alone now...

Taking a deep breath to stop the panic that flooded her, Chloe realized what Morris' leaving meant to her and the baby. She was now a single mother and her child had no father. The baby had only her to depend on.

Chloe's hand drifted to her stomach, where the baby lay safe and protected and alive, for now. With tears in her eyes, Chloe looked at Jack, "She's so helpless, Jack, and now she doesn't have a father. A little girl needs her daddy. He's the one who slays the monster under her bed and gives her airplane rides in the backyard." Chloe couldn't help but remember her own father and how much he meant to her. "What am I going to do? How can I protect her from this world alone? I won't have the strength to keep her safe."

Watching her, Jack took a deep breath and made the only decision he could make. Whatever could be between them would start now with these words, "I will be there for you, every step of the way. If you want me to be…" He paused, searching her face for an answer. He must have found it because he continued, "I will be her daddy. I won't leave you again. You will be strong enough – we'll be strong together."

Chloe squeezed his hand and brought it to her slightly rounded belly. Letting their hands rest there together, letting the baby know that her parents were there, she smiled. "Yes, I would like that. You are the best man I know and I can't think of a better father for my baby." Jack saw something in her eyes but she blinked and it was gone before he could name it.

Then they felt it. The slight bump against their hands. Chloe's eyes met Jack's and she saw tears there, but she knew they were tears of happiness. She knew by the look in his eyes that he loved her child and he would not leave her. Smiling through her own tears, Chloe said, her voice full of wonder, "She's really in there!"

Jack smiled back, "Yes, and she says hello to her mommy." They stayed that way, comfortable with the warmth of the silence. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

Chloe was released the next morning from the hospital. Jack scrounged a pair of surgical scrubs for her to wear home. She was on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. The bleeding had been caused by a partial separation of the placenta and there was a chance that it would fully separate if Chloe engaged in too much activity.

Once they were home, Jack helped Chloe up the stairs despite her protests that she could do it herself. He just growled, "I can help you walk or I can carry you."

Her only response was a humph. Together they made it the rest of the way to her room, without further comment. After tucking her into bed and pulling a new quilt up to her chin, he sat down beside her for a minute studying her. He seemed to be trying to say something. Taking a breath he said, "Is there anything you need?" Chloe shook her head. "Okay then I am going to shower and change. I'll check back in on you in a little while. Call me if you need anything."

She nodded again, afraid that if she spoke she would begin to cry and never stop. Watching him go, she curled up into a ball, worried that he was going to retreat back into his hole, leaving her alone again. If he did, Chloe would not blame him. Jack had been through hell and she had no claims on him or his life.

Her hand strayed to her belly where their hands had rested together. Jack had made her baby a promise, but did it extend to Chloe? It meant he would be there once the child was born, but what about all days before?

She realized that they needed to talk, but Chloe would not be the one to bring it up. Jack knew what he could handle and he would give Chloe what he could and nothing less.

The next thing Chloe knew, Jack sat on the bed brushing the hair back from her face, "Wake up, sleepyhead. You have been asleep for a few hours and I thought that I should wake you up. I assumed you would be hungry."

Sitting up and blinking her eyes, Chloe saw that the sun was no longer shining in her window. It must be late afternoon now. Wrinkling her nose she asked, "Is that pizza?"

Smiling he held out an extra large pizza box and a movie. "Yes, meat lovers with extra feta, just the way you like it and half Hawaiian with extra bacon for me. Are you hungry then?"

Snatching the box from his hand, she wrenched it open. Grabbing a slice, she shoved almost the whole thing into her mouth. Chewing, she moaned gratefully, "Jack, you are my hero."

At the beautiful picture she made, Jack laughed. This was Chloe, his Chloe, and no one was going to take her from him now that he decided he wanted her. Feeling happier than he had in what seemed like forever, Jack put the DVD in the player and started it.

Chloe choked on her mouthful. He was laughing a full joyous laugh, not the half chuckle she had heard occasionally. Who was this man, and what had he done with the brooding Jack Bauer she had been dealing with since he had come to live in her garage?

Sitting beside her and taking a bite of his own slice, Jack said, "I had forgotten that you could out eat the best of us men." His hand reached out and wiped a smudge of pizza sauce from her cheek and grazed her lip with his thumb.

Chloe almost died, swallowing her bite before she had finished chewing she said, "You can't blame me. That swill they fed me at the hospital was disgusting. I mean, who eats lumpy oatmeal these days?" She looked over at Jack – he was still smiling. He took her free hand and held it loosely.

Something had changed in the last twenty four hours, Jack seemed different. More like the old Jack – actually, he seemed better than the old Jack. The shell-shocked look had left his eyes. He no longer looked like he was ready to bolt at the slightest incident. He was calmer and much less agitated.

"Chloe?" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He was sitting close to her they only part that was touching was their hands.

"Yes, Jack. Sorry. I was just thinking." She took another bite of her pizza.

"I want to move my things into one of the empty rooms. You shouldn't be alone in the house. I know the garage is not that far, but I think someone should be right here with you. Something could happen to you."

She could not form a coherent thought – had Jack Bauer just asked to move in with her? Trying to keep the tremor out of her voice she said, "Sure, Jack, that would be fine. Are you going to do that tomorrow?"

He looked a little sheepish, "I already did it while you were sleeping. I don't have many things. I hope you don't mind my presumption that you would say yes."

Finishing her piece of pizza, she shook her head. Was that fear she saw in his eyes, fear that she would say no? Reaching up she touched his face, "We agreed that you would help me. Anything you want to do is just fine with me."

A strange look crossed his face and he leaned closer, but stopped and asked, "What is your favorite movie?"

Chloe frowned at his question. Had he been about to kiss her? No way – it must have been her imagination. Jack Bauer would never kiss her. He liked beautiful woman who were not socially inept. That ruled out Chloe O'Brian on both counts.

Shaking off those thoughts, Chloe answered his question, "I don't know, there are so many I like. I would have to say The Sound of Music."

"The Sound of Music?" His brow quirked. "Really I would have guessed the Hunt for Red October or one of the other Ryan movies, Speed, Matirx or Firewall from your collection."

"No," Chloe shook her head. She hoped that he would not put together that all those movies had a main character named Jack. "Those are good movies, but they are too close to my life. I watch those movies and laugh and the stupid terrorists. Besides, the other two Matrix movies stunk. They should have stopped with the first one, same with the new Star Wars. Lucas should have just left it alone. Now all anyone remembers is the three crappy ones instead of the three great ones."

She stopped talking. There is was again, his laugh. It warmed her more than anything else he had done for her. It was strange – she felt it more than she heard it. Somehow he had gotten closer to her and she was now leaning against his chest.

Even though she told herself not to, Chloe found herself relaxing and snuggling up to him. He did not seem to mind and his arm encircled her, pulling her closer. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and Chloe finally felt at home.

Once the pizza and movie were finished, Chloe expected him to leave her and go to his new room, but he pulled out the pillows and helped her lie down. Next, he tossed the pizza box on the floor and sat down beside her and pulled her arm around his waist. "Sleep, Chloe, I will be here with you. Nothing is going to happen to you."

As though he hypnotized her, she felt her eyes get heavy and she drifted off to sleep. "Okay, Jack, you keep me safe. You always do."

Watching her, he leaned his head against the wall. Brushing the hair back from her face, Jack marveled at how clear his head was. It was similar to what happened when the suitcase nuke went off in Valencia. He closed his eyes as those feelings rushed over his again. The despair and hopelessness at not being able to save those he cared about, Curtis dying by his bullet, his release and being asked to sacrifice his life, the torture from both China and Fayed, the horrible feeling that he would never have anything better in his life than death and terror. The despondency threatened to wash over him and sweep him away to the dark crevice where he had been trapped these last few months.

Then Chloe sighed, "It's all right, Jack. I'm here." Her arm tightened on his waist.

At the sound of her voice the darkness receded and he let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He wondered if he had woken her up when he tensed, but she was still asleep curled up next to him as though she belonged to him.

With a heavy sigh, he relaxed. He no longer felt as though he was going to fall apart. Chloe and her baby had given him a second chance for life and he was going to take it.

Moving slowly so he did not wake her, Jack climbed under the covers and took her into his arms, letting himself drift off to sleep. For once he was not afraid of what lurked in his dreams. He had faith that whatever demons found him in the night, when he woke up Chloe would be there with him and he would be safe.

* * *

Later Chloe was awakened by a noise. At first, she was unsure where she was until her room came into focus. She heard the sound again and she felt Jack's harsh breathing on her neck. He was so close to her that when she turned her head they were nose to nose. She never questioned what he was doing in her bed.

From the way his face was contorted Chloe guessed that he was in the middle of a nightmare. Shaking Jack's shoulder gently, Chloe said, "Jack, wake up. You are safe now. I'm here, its Chloe."

Jack's eyes opened and he blinked confused. His voice was husky, "Chloe?"

He sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed in one fluid motion. As he tried to slow his breathing, his hands traced his torso looking for the wounds that had been inflicted in his dream. In the process, he lifted his shirt enough that Chloe saw a small glimpse of the scars that remained. This was the first time she had seen them, but Chloe read his reports to Buchanan. Chloe knew what had happened to him but she had never seen it.

He still had not said anything when he dropped his head into is hands. Chloe touched his shoulder again, "Do you remember why you're here?"

Lifting his head, Jack looked over his shoulder at Chloe, "The baby, you called me because you thought you were losing the baby. She's fine, they stopped the miscarriage. Morris is gone," he paused trying to collect his thoughts. The last memory had thrown him. Chloe loved him and he just might love her.

Taking a shaky breath he said, "Chloe, I'm so cold, I don't want to be alone anymore, but I don't know what I can give you. I can be there for the baby, I know I can do that but anything else..." his voice trailed off. She had never asked him for anything, but he had to tell her that he might never be able to give her what she needed and deserved.

Chloe smiled, "I know that, Jack, but give me what you can. I am your friend and I am here if you need me. You are not alone, not any more. You never were – I was always here for you. Talk to me, Jack. You need to tell someone about what happened," Chloe said as she lifted the blanket, offering to share some of her warmth with him, to be that shoulder she offered so long ago.

Jack hesitated for a moment and then climbed into the bed beside her. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Chloe's shoulder just touched him. She was close enough that he knew she was there but not close enough to suffocate or pressure him.

Taking a deep breath, Jack began to speak. At first his words rushed out quickly and were not understandable. Eventually his voice slowed, then stopped as he turned to face Chloe. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, wetting it with his tears.

After a few minutes, he took a shuddering breath and began to speak again, "It was dark, always so dark. Dark and pain, day after day. I never said a word. I screamed but I never said a word, no matter what they did to me. I was walking a fine edge between sanity and insanity. I would see people – Teri, David, Michelle, Ryan, George, all them standing there, urging me to be strong, to endure, to survive. I thought that all of them were protected, that they would be shielded from my curse, but they all died because of my negligence. They all forgave me and helped me through the darkest hours. They told me it was not the end. I still had people who needed me, that it would not end this way, my death would not be in vain. That was why I never question giving my life when Fayed demanded it."

Chloe felt her own tears for Jack start to fall. He was such a compassionate man, each death he failed to stop weighed him down. It did not matter that he had saved many lives because in his eyes, he had failed those closest to him.

"I was close to breaking and then I was freed. I was so glad when they told me I was going to die. There was so much pain at times I felt like I was going to drown in it. They would let me heal and then it would begin again. Over and over again, pain, kindness, pain, kindness. I became lost in all of it. Then all of the dead were gone and I tried to hang on to someone living. Kim and Audrey slipped away. That left only you, Chloe and it was you who grounded me and kept me sane. I knew that you would not give up on me. You were the only one I could trust."

His body shook with sobs as he tried to continue talking, but Jack could no longer form the words through his sobbing. Chloe knew that he had never spoken about what happened in China with anyone. Bill Buchanan had urged him to get help – the government would pay for it. Jack was a private person and he chose to deal with it his way, but now that he had spoken to her, he might be able to talk to someone who could help him.

In his life, Jack had been asked to make many hard choices. He had his regrets and that was what made him Jack Bauer. He had a faith that Chloe did not understand, a faith in something greater than him. To walk that fine edge between man and monster or give his life to maintain that balance.

His breathing calmed and Chloe knew that he was asleep. She brushed his hair back off his forehead and smiled. He was bending, but Jack Bauer was a long way from broken. Chloe promised that she would keep loving him silently – maybe that would help. He might never love her back, but he did love her child. She could see it in his eyes, and that was a start. Life held many possibilities.

That night they lay in each other's arms, taking comfort that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Tigerlilly wanted to know what movie Jack brought home. The Sentinel or maybe Lost Boys or something with a Jack.

Leave a review and make me smile...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: As promised here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who have commented it makes me want to keep this going and make it better. Thank you to those who have reviewed, Adrianne, ChloeRulz, Mavrick500. Thanks also to Sandraspikefan who added it to her alerts. I hope to hear from more of you if you like it or hate it...

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nothing more needs to be said.

Now on to the show...

* * *

About a month after their trip to the hospital, Chloe had just climbed into bed after another day doing nothing but sitting on the couch, when she heard Jack's footsteps come down the hall from the kitchen.

She knew he didn't sleep enough, but she did not know how to help him. He had begun to see a counselor but the nightmares continued. She heard him call out three or four times per night. He only settled into a deep sleep when he climbed into her bed to hold her.

Some nights, Chloe would not be able to take his anguish and she would venture out of her bed and climb into his. She would wrap her arms tightly around his thrashing body and whisper in his ear until he woke up. Whether it was in her bed or his, he would wet her hair with his tears as he tried to gain control of his emotions. He had not spoken about the dreams or China since that first night, at least not to her. The doctor refused to tell her any more than that Jack was doing better than he had been when he walked in the door a few weeks ago. Chloe could only hope that it would begin to help him sleep.

Days seemed to be fine; Jack had no problems coping when he was awake. It was only when he left his guard down to sleep that his memories and fears won out.

She expected his footsteps to continue down the hall to his room, but they stopped at her door. The door was open because it allowed her to hear him better. Feeling his gaze on her, Chloe rolled over to see him standing in the doorway. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Chloe?"

"Yes, what do you need?" she asked, sitting up.

Shuffling his feet, Jack looked down at the floor. "I was..." He looked up quickly and met her eyes, only to look away. "Never mind."

Chloe watched him walk slowly away, frowning. What was that about? She heard his footsteps retreat to his room and continue to pace.

Laying back down, she tried to sleep, but it was no use. She could hear him moving from one side of the room to the other. Back and forth. Back and forth. Finally, she could not take it anymore. She had to know what had him so agitated. What was he going to ask her? What could have him so worked up?

When he had first arrived on her door step the evening after they stopped the suitcase nukes, he had been agitated like this. Chloe had sat him down on the couch beside her and talked to him, trying to help him calm down. She had talked about the weather, how she hated stupid sales clerks, and people who pretended they knew what they were talking about. Anything she could think of until he slept. It was one of the only things he had ever let her do for him that was for himself and not to save the world.

Then it hit her – Jack needed something from her for himself but was afraid to ask. He had never been afraid to ask her for anything, including committing treason. Why would he balk now? Chloe sighed. He was a man who needed to be needed, but it was hard to ask for something he required for himself.

Rising slowly, Chloe slid out of the bed and moved down the hall. His door was open as well. He had stopped pacing and stood looking out the window at the city below. His hand still rubbed the back of his neck and he was lost in thought.

Coming up behind him, Chloe heard him sigh, as the tension left him. "Chloe." Her name was like a prayer.

"It's me, Jack. I told you a long time ago that if you ever needed a shoulder to lean on I was here and that still stands now. You should never be afraid to ask me for anything. Not after everything we have been through. I faked your death and helped you set up a president, for goodness sakes. What could be harder than asking me to do that? Do you need a kidney or something?"

Jack closed his eyes and smiled at her words. What would he do without her? He needed her like he needed air to breathe, and that was beginning to scare him. They had no commitment between them. What would happen if one day she fell in love with someone else and left him? Morris said she loved him but there was no outward sign that this was true. She acted the same as she always had. She was Chloe, snarky, wonderful Chloe.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I need you to sleep with me."

Chloe stared at him her face blank, "You're kidding? You mean like...?" She could not form the words.

He spun around, "No, not like that. I need you beside me when I sleep. I can't do it alone. The darkness… I can't face it without you beside me. Each night when I wake up, I reach for you and some nights you are there, others I am alone and it almost kills me. I need to know that you will be there beside me."

Surprised by his admission, she stepped forward and put her hand on his cheek, "Anything you need from me, Jack I am here." Jack's face lit with hope that she might make the admission that he was waiting for, praying for. "You are my friend, my best friend, and I am here for you."

His eye closed sadly. Was that all she saw him as, or was Morris right?

Chloe did not notice the change in his expression, and her hand slid down to catch his hand. "Let's go to bed."

They laid down and he immediately pulled her close, his hand resting on her belly where the baby safe and loved. Feeling the baby's movements and Chloe's breathing, Jack decided that he would take what Chloe was willing to give him and hope that one day she would love him.

Sunlight filtered through the crack in the curtains, waking Jack. He sighed contently and looked at Chloe, curled up in his arms. His hand rested on her rounded belly. The baby was moving against his hand and Jack marveled that he was allowed to participate in this miracle – that Chloe was allowing him to be this little girl's daddy.

The sex of the baby had been confirmed with an ultrasound the day before. Chloe had insisted that Jack come with her to see his little girl before she was born. The two of them sat, amazed as they saw their baby move on the screen. Anyone who saw them together thought they were a couple. Jack had been called Mr. O'Brian many times at the doctor appointments that Chloe drug him to.

Now that they knew the baby was a girl, it was time to pick names. After much debate they settled on two sets of names. Once the baby was born Jack and Chloe would decide which one to use.

Chloe's doctor was still concerned about the placenta becoming fully separated, so Chloe was on full bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. That meant she was confined to the house and she was getting irritable.

Feeling the baby kick again, Jack smiled. Another little girl for him and he was going to be the best daddy he could be for her and her mother. Brushing her hair back from her face, Jack wished he had the courage to tell her what he felt when she was awake.

Over the last month Jack had pulled his life back together, got a job, left the house. He was beginning to feel like he was alive and deserved to have the life he had been given. His lips lingered near her ear as he spoke softly, "I love you, Chloe." Pulling Chloe closer, Jack drifted off to sleep.

At the touch of Jack's hand on her stomach, and the answering kick from the baby, Chloe smiled inwardly and enjoyed the happiness she felt being close to Jack, at the same time trying to ignore the lingering questions. Chloe told herself that she had agreed to this arrangement and now she had to live with it. If there was to be any change it would have to be Jack that made it. When they began this he told her he was not sure how much he could give her. She would just have to hope that one day he would want to give her more.

His lips touched her ear and he whispered her name before going to sleep again. It was incidents like this that left her so confused. Chloe was not sure what it all meant. Neither of them ever talked about first time she woke him from his nightmares or any of the times after that when he climbed into her bed to hold her.

Even now Chloe woke every time he was jerked from his sleep by the nightmares. She never told him that. It would only increase the guilt he carried around with him.

Each time he woke her, Chloe would lay there still until he drifted off to sleep again or he needed her to listen to him talk about something. It was only then could Chloe to sleep herself.

Since he began sleeping in her bed every night, the nightmares receded until a good night would bring only one. Jack seemed to be doing much better than he had been, but Chloe was going crazy. There were only two months left, but she was not allowed to leave the house and spent most of her day lying in bed or on the couch.

CTU was gone, but Chloe had been forced into maternity leave just before it shut down. That did not stop her from doing some work for Bill and Karen's company, Buchanan Consulting. It was the only thing that kept her from going insane.

At the end of the last crisis with Jack's father and the Chinese, Karen and Bill were forced to resign because they had helped Jack against their orders. Chloe had managed to avoid being fired again because Bill said that he ordered her to help. So, Bill and Karen started their company to help Non Government Organizations and other companies branching out into foreign countries understand the risks to their workers and equipment. If needed, they aided these organizations in hiring people to protect the workers as well.

Chase and Jack worked for Bill and Karen, as well as many of the other ex-CTU employees. Jack helped analyze the data and screen the body guards that were needed. This allowed Jack to be with Chloe most of the time.

Each week when Jack went to his counseling sessions, Chase would come over to stay with Chloe, and when she was able, Angela came too.

Chloe enjoyed this time. Most of the people she cared about had died, leaving her with very few friends. Making friends was never an easy thing for Chloe and so she treasured those few she found and missed those she lost. Being the smartest person in the room usually made more enemies than friends.

Angela would climb up on to the bed and read to Chloe, and tell her about her days at school. The two adults would talk after Angela fell asleep or was watching TV. It was on the third visit that Chase finally got up the courage to ask about Kim. Chloe had been expecting it and so she was prepared or so she thought.

Chloe picked at the quilt, "I really don't know much about her life now. Kim still won't return any of Jack's calls and that really hurt him. I know Kim is not with that creepy guy Barry anymore. That ended just after she came to CTU the last time. She lives all by herself in San Diego, she moved there after the nuke went off in Valencia. Why do you ask? Chase you were the one who left her remember?"

Rubbing the hand that Jack had severed, Chase said, "I know I left her, but I was worried about Angela. Kim wasn't functioning at all and Angela was beginning to be afraid of her. I never meant for it to be permanent, I just wanted to give Angela some time away from Kim with just me. I should have realized how she would react. I miss her Chloe. I have waited for so long for her to decide what she wants. Angela and I are missing a vital part of our family. I just don't know what I should do."

Chloe touched Chase's arm to show her support. "Just call her and tell her what you told me just now. Kim is just as lonely as you are. I talked to her just after Jack got back and I could hear it in her voice. She needs you and Jack in her life. I have thought about calling her and talking to her. To see if she will just talk to Jack, it would only have to be for a few minutes, but it's not my place. I know that Jack will never be able to put things behind him until he reconciles with Kim and has her forgiveness."

Chase met Chloe's gaze, "Do you think she could ever forgive me for leaving her when she needed me and Angela?"

Shaking her head, Chloe said, "I don't know, Chase. You need to talk to her and tell her how you feel. If you wait too long, it might be too late." Chloe realized that she should take her own advice and talk to Jack about how she felt and see what happened. She laughed at herself, knowing that she never would. Chloe had a small part of Jack in her life and she was too afraid to lose what she had.

Jack came home a few hours later and they all had dinner together. Chase was amazed at the change in Jack as well. The first night Chase was there, a car had backfired sounding like a gunshot. The older man jumped up, knocking over his chair as he reached for his weapon that was no longer there . Angela had been scared and Chase moved to comfort her, unsure what was going to happen.

At the same time, Chloe stood and crossed the room to stand beside Jack. A gentle touch on his shoulder and the sound of his name made the tension flowed out of his body almost immediately. Jack dropped back into his chair and continued eating. Nothing seemed different, but Chase noticed that Chloe and Jack held hands under the table.

Chase's eyes met Chloe's, asking her what was going on between the two of them. The look she sent him back made him swallow the question that was on the tip of his tongue, but it was still there rolling around in his mind.

After that incident, Chase watched Jack and Chloe together and how they interacted with each other. It was then that he saw it, even if they could not. They constantly looked for reasons to touch each other. Jack would brush the hair back from her face and tuck it behind her ear, lingering just a little. When Jack helped Chloe stand or sit, his hands would stay in contact for a heartbeat longer than needed. Chloe would touch his shoulder as she walked by or give Jack something, keeping contact just a little longer than needed. Sitting next to each other on the couch, it was hard to see where one of them ended and the other began.

Chase never found any evidence that they were romantically involved. The two of them lived like two friends. Jack's clothes were in one closet and Chloe's were in the other, but they were in love with each other. It was the truth, even if they didn't see it or acknowledge it.

It was there in the looks and touches they exchanged. Longing, was the word that came to Chase's mind each time he saw the two of them together. Both Jack and Chloe were feeling it.

* * *

Come on just leave me a little note with that button. I know you want to. **;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: This chapter ended up being mostly about Kim and Chase. I hope that you don't mind, they deserve a little happiness too. The next chapter will be all Chlack I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the words I have written.

* * *

After his talk with Chloe, Chase decided to take her advice, and call Kim that night when he got home. Her voice came over the line and Chase froze. He had not expected her to answer. What could he say to her after all this time?

Angela, who stood beside him, tugged on his arm, "Is that mommy? Tell her the truth," Angela raised her voice so that it would be heard by whoever was on the other end of the phone, "Mommy, come home please, I miss you so much. I want you to come back to daddy and me. It's not the same without you here with us."

Kim felt the tears begin to flow. She missed Angela and Chase as well. When she had begun to pull out of her depression, Kim shut off everyone connected to CTU and her father. Barry had told her that it would be the best that way. She had agreed, Barry knew what he was talking about. He told Kim that if she ignored that part of her life everything would be better. She never stopped to think about how it would affect others, like Angela, who was just a little girl who never understood why her mommy left and never came back.

Swallowing Chase said, "Kim, its Chase. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. Sorry for leaving, it was wrong to go like that. I knew it almost as soon as I walked out the door. Then I was ashamed and you were with that Barry guy. I thought that I had lost you forever." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he gathered the courage to speak, "Kim, I miss you, and so does Angela. Could we meet somewhere and talk? All I want to do is have coffee, nothing needs to be decided. I just want to see you Kim and go from there. I love you and I want to try again. I am sorry that I waited this long to tell you. Two people I know are in love and they can't or won't see it and I don't want to be like them. I want you in my life, Kim, forever."

In her lonely apartment, Kim cried, she was alone with no family and she had alienated all her friends. Kim knew that it was her fault that she was alone but she had no idea how to break the cycle she had created.

Now here was Chase, opening the door and offering to help bring her out into the light. "I don't know, Chase. How do I know that you won't just leave me again when things get hard? I could not take it if I was left one more time."

"Kim, I have lived without you for three years and I can't do it anymore. I love you and I want this to work, for you, me and Angela. Just give me a chance." Chase gripped the phone waiting but when Kim did not answer he began to worry.

Chase was about to tell her goodbye and hang up when she said, "Yes, I want to try again. I miss you too."

Chase smiled as they set up a meeting for the next day.

Kim sat in the coffee shop, wrapping a stir stick around her finger as she waited for Chase to appear. It had been almost three years since she had seen him. Angela would be big now. She had missed so much of Angela's life now, was there really a place for her in it?

She picked up her drink only to set it down again . Trying to calm herself, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if this was really what she wanted. She loved Chase still, but was that only because he was some ideal that she had created out of the real man?

The scrape of a chair on the floor caused her to open her eyes and there was Chase. Kim jumped a little in surprise. Smiling nervously she asked, "How have you been? You look well."

Chase returned her smile and shrugged. "Fine, but I miss you. I wish it could have happened differently. I wish I had done things differently." He slowly reached across the table and took her hand. Kim did not pull away and waited.

When he did not say anything else, Kim spoke, "If you missed me why didn't you come back? I've been in San Diego for a while now and I never heard a word from you."

Chase sighed, "I did. I called and left messages on your machine and also with Barry. I assume now from your expression that he never gave them to you. Kim, we are still married. I never filed the papers and neither did you. I tried to find out what you wanted to do but when I heard nothing I gave up. I couldn't just divorce you without knowing for sure you wanted it."

Surprise filtered across her face, "You called and left messages with Barry? Chase, I never got any of them. He was so controlling and I didn't see it until that day when I saw Dad at CTU. Dad hated Barry right off. If there is one thing that my dad is, it's that he is a good judge of character. Chloe did not like Barry either, I could tell when he was talking to her about her friend who died. Looking at him from their side he looked so slimy, anyway. Their opinions were all I needed to kick him out. He was so angry and then I moved to San Diego to get away from him."

"No one knew where you were. All of our friends lost touch with you when you moved in with Barry." Chase said letting his frustration with the situation show.

Kim looked skeptical, "No one knew, not even Chloe?"

He shook his head, "She knew, but Chloe wouldn't tell me. Said I didn't handle things with you right. You were grieving and I should not have left you like that." Chase ran his free hand through his hair. Chloe did not know the whole story about the day he left. It takes two people for a marriage to fail and both he and Kim were at fault.

It was Kim's turn to sigh. "Yes, well, we always seem to get more advice than we need and most of it is crap, but you should have listened to Chloe. She can't help herself but she knows what she is talking about when it comes to others."

A smile flitted across Chase's lips at that comment, "Yes, that's true. Did you know that she is pregnant?"

Kim choked on her drink. "By who?"

Chase stopped for a moment wondering how much of the situation he should tell her? Deciding how much to say, Chase said, "Do you remember that loser ex-husband who she threw out while your dad was undercover in Mexico?" Kim nodded, and he continued, "Well when you dad was taken by China, he managed to worm his way back in to her life, got her pregnant and then left her. He chose to do it right when she almost lost the baby a while ago." Chase clenched his fist at the thought of Morris and what he had done to Chloe recently and in the past. He stared at it trying to control his anger.

Kim covered his fist with her hand, "Is she all right? Does she have anyone with her to help?"

His head snapped up, "Well, your Dad's there with her."

Arching her brow, Kim asked, "How do you mean? Physically he is there, but how about the rest of him? The last time I saw him, he was a wreck. He showed up on my door to tell me that my uncle and grandfather were dead. No 'Hello Kim,' or anything else, after being missing for twenty months. He scared me, just showing up like that. I just screamed at him to leave me alone and slammed the door in his face." Kim retracted one of her hands and played with her napkin. "I'm not proud of what I did to him. Chloe called a while later and told me what had happened to him that day and warned me that he might show up at my door. I laughed and told her she was too late, that he had been there and left. Chloe wanted to know where he went – I told her I didn't know or care. I could hear in her voice that she was worried about him. Later when I had time to think about it, I think she was scared that Dad might hurt himself, but later she left a message that he turned up on her door and he was fine. He

gives so much and I can't take the waiting and hoping to see if he will be all right at the end of the day. I just want him to be my dad, not some superhero."

"Kim, you can't ask your dad to be anyone other than who he is. One day he will be gone, and you will be all alone with your regrets. You are going to wish you had this time with him."

Kim looked away, knowing he was right. She had spent so much time angry at her father that she never noticed that she missed him. Since that day he appeared on her doorstep, Kim had finally begun to miss him. It hurt to know that he was within her grasp and she did not have to courage to reach out to him. Sighing, she said, "Why are we talking about my dad anyway? I thought this was about us?"

Chase smiled a sad smile. "It's because I don't think you can forgive me and not your father. We committed the same sin; we left you."

Looking down at the shredded napkin, Kim said, "I woke up that morning and you and Angela were gone. I remembered you saying something about staying with your mother for a while. I had been so numb since Dad's funeral and suddenly I was angry, Mom was gone, Dad was too, and you just got up and left me alone. I just wanted to pull myself into a shell and stay there where no one could get close to me and hurt me again. I held on to that anger – it became my friend. I packed my things and left."

Squeezing her hand, Chase lifted his other hand and caught a tear, "I know, but I wish you had not shut me out. I had told you that I was taking Angela to my mother's to stay. I was coming back. When I arrived a few hours later everything that was us was in that box on the porch. All the locks had been changed. You hurt me and Angie, Kim. We loved you and you just tossed us away like we meant nothing to you. I sat there on the porch for an hour knocking and banging on the door trying to get your attention. When you did not answer I kicked the door in. You were gone. I waited to hear from you, but there was nothing. You never tried to talk to me, to work it out. You just gave up. I fixed the door and left you a note telling you when you were ready to call me, I would be there for you waiting. I still am. Come home to us, Kim."

Kim stared at Chase, amazed. Had he come back that day? She did not remember much about that day other than the anger and how it felt to feel again. She remembered gathering the things in the box and calling the locksmith, but that was it. The rest was hazy. She had woken up the next morning in a hotel across town. She returned to the house but Chase was still gone. She remembered the note now, but she hadn't read it, instead she had crumpled it up and thrown it away.

Confused, Kim got up and walked out of the coffee shop, unsure where she was going, only that she needed to move. From the sound of footsteps behind her, Kim knew that Chase had followed. After walking a few blocks she turned and looked at Chase. He stood there unsure, but there in his eyes she saw it. He loved her, "Kim, please..."

Was this whole mess just a misunderstanding? He had been waiting for to make the first move to tell him that she was ready.

Her eyes met his. How could he still be waiting after all this time, but there he was waiting for her to forgive him. To let him love her again. "Chase..."

Then she was in his arms, tears streaming down their faces. "I love you, Chase. I am sorry I overreacted. Please forgive me. I was stupid."

"I have." he whispered into her hair, "I love you. I will always forgive you."

The two of them stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

A few days later, Kim called. "I need to talk to my dad." When Chloe hesitated, Kim said, "Please, Chloe."

"All right, here he is." Chloe passed the phone to Jack and mouthed, "Kim."

Jack took the phone slowly and brought it to his ear, unsure what to say or why she would be calling him. "Hello?"

"Dad, Chase told me about Chloe's baby and what you are doing for her. I just wanted to say if the baby is going to be my little brother or sister I should be involved with its life."

"Her life. The baby is a girl." Jack interrupted.

"A sister. I am going to have a sister." Kim let that thought sink in for a moment and continued, "If I can help in any way let me know. I'm not ready to have a relationship with you yet dad. I still can't trust you to stay. You always leave me. I couldn't take it if I let you get close and it happened again."

Jack sighed frustration. "Kim, I am not going anywhere. CTU is gone and that life is gone for me now. I am here to stay for Chloe, the baby, and you, if you'll let me be part of your life." Jack looked directly at Chloe, hoping that she would understand what he was saying to both of the women he was talking to, but Chloe looked away from his direct gaze.

Kim shook her head even though she knew he father could not see it, "Dad, how can you say that? You never mean for things to happen but they do. Some part of you still wants that life, and if it calls you, will go. I can't tell you not to; it's who you are. I am willing to try and accept that part of you, for Chloe and the baby, but I have to do it my way and at my pace."

Sighing, Jack looked over at Chloe with tears in his eyes. She was close enough to hear what was being said but not close enough to crowd him. "Okay, Kimmie, we'll do this your way. It will be one step at a time when you want to take them and see where that leads us."

"I want this, Daddy. I want you to be part of my life. I just don't know how much I can take or how fast."

"I can wait for you to be ready, Kim, I want you in my life too. If we need any help with the baby, you'll be our first thought," Jack said, his voice full of hope.

"Dad, thank you for understanding. Goodbye."

His voice was husky, "I love you, Kim. Goodbye." And the call disconnected. Laying the phone down on the counter, Jack pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Kim had taken the first step. Maybe there was hope for the two of them.

During the call, Jack felt Chloe's presence behind him, waiting to see if she was needed. When he ended the call she reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. Jack turned into her arms and they wrapped around him. Burying his head in her hair, Jack cried tears of joy and relief. Knowing now that everything was going to be alright.

The last few chapters I have not got much feed back are you still enjoying the story or should I stop?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note. I would like to thank my Beta Tigerlilly, helped me a lot and she was very patient with me making so many changes.

I would also like to thank those who let me know they like this story. I do this because I love to write and I like to know that people enjoy what I do.

This chapter was hard for me to write. I have never written anything with angst before--at least I think that's what this is...

Disclaimer: I don't own 24.

* * *

A few weeks later, Jack sat alone on the back step staring out at the sunset. There was a fire somewhere up in the hill and the faint smell of smoke was in the air. The smoke and the sunset stained the sky beautifully, but he did not see it. Jack sat alone using the quiet to think.

He knew that he had been distant with Chloe for a while now, but it was becoming harder and harder to lay beside her and do nothing else. He saw the hurt in her eyes when he said he was going to sit outside instead of coming to bed, what had been their bed.

Since that day in the hospital, Jack realized that he did love Chloe. Not the same way he loved Teri or Audrey, but it was love. Teri was his first love, and no one could ever replace that. The more Jack looked at their life, the more he wondered if they could have made it through together. He hid too many things from her about himself and his work, and Teri just didn't want to know who he had to be to keep the world safe. She thought he should be able to walk through the door and leave the horror outside their home.

Audrey was more of being in love with love. He thought that it was time to move on and Audrey was there for him. The two of them were both hiding from who they were and Jack attached himself to her and she to him. Even if China, his sacrifice of Paul, and his faked death had not come between them, in the end they would have fallen apart. Partly because he could not trust Audrey – she hid stupid, unimportant things from him – but most of all because he really was in love with someone else. Jack just couldn't see it.

Chloe, on the other hand, was a lasting and enduring love. One that came from a deep understanding and trust. Chloe knew all of his secrets and demons and she was still here, and he knew hers. Together they built a shelter from the storms of their lives.

His only problem was that Chloe seemed to be happy with their relationship the way it was, but Jack was not sure he was anymore. He wanted more, he wanted to know that she loved him and to share that part of themselves with each other. To know that she would not fall in love with someone else and leave him, because she was committed to loving him, and Jack to her.

They never talked about their relationship. Everything else was fair game, except for how they felt about each other. He had tried to bring it up, but Chloe left the room each time, claiming she was tired or had to pee. Jack ran his hands through his hair. He was frustrated and he had no idea what to do about it.

Maybe he should just blurt it out at dinner tomorrow. "Pass the peas, Chloe and by the way, I love you." It all seemed cheap and fake. He was waiting for the right moment, but what if it never came?

What would he do if she left him and took the baby with her? He knew he had no rights and he never would unless he married Chloe. He shook his head. He would not trap her into a marriage just for the child. He would not doom both of them to heartache. No, he would just hope that she never left him because if that happened, he would be broken, and nothing could put him back together.

Morris told Jack that Chloe loved him, but she hid those feelings too well, if she did feel that way. Nothing in her actions or demeanor told Jack otherwise, except for the looks. Occasionally, he would catch her looking at him with longing, but she would blink or look away. It was gone so quickly that Jack would question whether he saw it.

All she had to do was give him some signal that she felt something for him other than just friendship and Jack knew that he would find the courage to say those words. It never occurred to him that she was could be waiting for the same thing.

He stayed there in the silence unsure what to do or how to move forward. Only when the chill drove him inside did Jack head to bed. He paused outside Chloe's door, it would be so easy to climb into her bed and hold her in his arms. With a sigh, Jack continued down the hall to his lonely bed wishing he could be in Chloe's sharing her warmth, knowing she loved him.

* * *

His scream woke her up. She could tell that he was immersed in a nightmare, but when she reached for him he was not there. Why wasn't he there? When she had gone to bed he was still watching TV, staring at the screen not seeing what was there. Tears pricked her eyes at the sounds of his anguish, then there was silence. It had been this way for a few weeks. He only came to her when exhaustion forced him to. It was almost two weeks since the last time he had taken refuge in her arms. One last chilling scream came before was a heavy silence.

Now that it was over she thought he would come to her, but half an hour later she was still alone. Arriving at his door, Chloe knocked. "Jack, are you alright? Can I come in?" When there was no response she tried the handle and found it locked.

Taking a matchstick from above the door, she picked the lock. Opening the door slowly, she saw Jack curled up on the bed in the fetal position. His eyes stared straight ahead, not focused on anything. He would occasionally give a whimper and a moan. Chloe wasn't sure if he was awake or still trapped in his nightmare.

She reached out to him slowly, not making any sudden moves. Her hand rested on his back and she crouched down so that she was eye level. "Jack, it's Chloe. You're not in China anymore. You're safe. It's over now – I am here with you, you're safe."

Suddenly he sprung forward, knocking her down. Her head it the floor and Jack held her down. "Why are you doing this? It won't work, you won't break me, not even using her. I..." his voice broke off.

He lifted her body slightly and then slammed her down on the floor. Chloe's head hit the floor hard and she winced. She assumed he must have been dreaming about Audrey, but then be started talking again and she realized that she was wrong.

"I need Chloe to be safe. I can't lose her, don't do this. Let her go, please." His voice was pleading now. It broke her heart to hear him like that. Why was he torturing himself like this?

Chloe touched his face. "Jack, I am real. You're here with me and we aren't in China. You're safe, I'm safe, and no one can hurt us." Lifting one of his hands from her shoulder, Chloe placed it on her swollen belly. "Do you remember, Jack? Remember the baby?"

Against their hands the baby kicked. His eyes blinked and he focused on Chloe for the first time and relaxed. "Chloe?" he lifted his hands from her, not sure what had happened. He looked down at Chloe. He could see fear in her eyes as it melted away when she realized he was coherent again.

Lifting himself off of her, Jack began to pace, trying to filter through the images from his dream to figure out what he had done. Not looking at her – he was too ashamed – Jack asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Holding back a sigh, Chloe fought her tears. This was going to be a setback – he would truly pull away from her even more now. She heard the guilt dripping from his words as he spoke. "No, Jack, I am fine. You only pushed me down. It wasn't you, not really. I know how it is when you are caught up in one of your dreams. You surprised me, that's all." She awkwardly got to her feet and crossed the room to where he stood. She reached out to touch him, but he moved away from her comforting gesture.

Dropping her hand, Chloe asked, "Why didn't you come to bed? Why are you in here?" She took a breath. "I thought you wanted my help? By sleeping alone you're making your dreams worse. What we were doing was working. Why did you stop? Because whatever you are doing, it's not working. You need to stop it. Come to bed, please. You need to sleep." It was her turn to plead. Taking his hand, she pulled him in the direction of the bed. She could not stand to see him like this. Dark circles ringed his eyes and he was losing weight again. This had to stop but she had no idea how to do it.

His feet did not move and he shook his head. Hurt filled her eyes. "Why not?"

He still would not look at her. "Because I can't."

"Jack, what do you mean you can't?" She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. "Look at me when you are talking to me. I know that I am not a beautiful woman but I deserve your attention when you speak to me."

"Chloe, don't talk about yourself like that you are beautiful. You may not always be there for me. Someday you will be with someone else and then what am I supposed to do? Knock on your door and ask you husband to let me curl up with you just so I can get a night's sleep? I'm not being fair to you or me."

"Jack, I'm not going anywhere. In case you have forgotten, I am seven and half months pregnant. No men are lining up at my door to take me away from all this. Where am I going to go—Morris? There's a swell choice, he is an alcoholic who left me because he wasn't ready to be a father. Next there was Milo – well, he's dead so scratch him from the list. Last of all there was Spencer Wolff – well, he was a mole, who was responsible for getting David Palmer, Tony and Michelle killed and is now selling insurance in Baton Rouge. I would not go near him if my life depended on it, so, Jack, where is this mystery man coming from? Because I don't see any other prospects. Good men don't love me Jack, and they never will."

Her voice trembled as she turned away, not wanting him to see how much he hurt her. Why couldn't he love her, was she so awful that no one could love her?

This time he turned her and caught one of her tears. Her eyes closed and she shuddered at his gentle touch. "Don't say that. Someday someone will love you and I will be alone again. I can't lock you to me because I am weak. It would be too selfish of me. Can't you see that right now I need you too much and you are not mine to keep?"

Her hand covered his on her face. "Jack, I'm here when you need me. I am not going anywhere. We are in this together."

His heart sped up – was she going to say it? The words that he had been praying he'd hear, but when she spoke all his hopes crumbed and lay shattered at his feet. "I'm your friend and I care about you so much. Don't do this, don't keep pulling away from me. We both need each other. Don't leave me not now. I..." she took a breath but lost her courage. "I need you too."

He turned was from her touch and stepped away to look out the window. To distance himself from Chloe, her touch, her comfort. "No, Chloe, I have to learn to do this alone. Even though you deny it now but someday you'll love someone and you will leave me. Everyone leaves me one way or another."

Tears spilled over from her eyes and a sob escaped her lips. She could not hold it in any longer. She fought hard to gain control of her emotions. Couldn't he see what he was doing to her, how he was breaking her heart? She reached out to him one more time. She rested her hand on his shoulder. Trying again to tell him how she felt Chloe opened her mouth, "Jack, I..." but the words would not come she was too afraid that he would leave her if she spoke them. It was not that she did not trust him with her heart but that he would not trust himself with it. Taking a breath to get control over her voice, Chloe continued, "I'm not leaving you, Jack, not now, not ever. I am here as long as you need me. There is no one else and there never will be."

She waited for him to acknowledge her words, but none came. She knew what he had done. Jack had retreated into himself to protect himself and protect her. Dropping her hand, she walked out of the room and climbed back into her lonely bed. Crying herself to sleep, she feared that one day he would not need her anymore and then he would be gone. Only this time, forever. No matter what promises he had made.

* * *

At her touch, Jack shut down and went to that place he found when he was in China. There he had control and he was able to stop from giving in to Chloe. He needed to distance himself from her – she did not love him. He could see that now. He was so busy fighting for control of things he could not control his missed his chance. The perfect moment he had been waiting for. She had all but told him she loved him but he was too busy waging a war there was no need to fight, and he had not heard it.

Once he heard her door close, Jack climbed back into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. It was painful to be so close to her but so far away. Curing up, Jack tried to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would change nothing.

As Chloe's pregnancy drew to a close, she became less sure about her arrangement with Jack. Since the night she had tried to get Jack to stop sleeping alone they had become more distant. They lived in the same house and ate at the same table, but no longer was there conversation or laughter. It was like they were two strangers forced to live together. They hid their pain from the other so neither would feel guilty.

Jack no longer came to her bed at all. She heard him most nights as he lived through China again and again. Each night he would call out her name but she could not go to him. He had barred the door to her and denied himself of her comfort and made her listen to his anguish, knowing there was nothing she could do to ease it.

After the third night of his cries she had gone to his bed, because he would not come to hers. He had calmed down without waking at the sound of her voice, and she curled around him and slept.

In the morning he had slipped from her arms without a word. The next night she had come to his room when he called only to find it blocked. Jack had taken one of the chairs from the kitchen and put it beneath the doorknob. For the rest of the night she had sat on the floor outside his room, weeping at the pain he was forcing both of them to suffer.

Listening to him, Chloe almost hated him for making her listen and endure his pain. He never thought of how his actions would affect her. She had shed so many tears that she had none left. Every night was to be endured and the sleep came only when he left the house for work. He no longer stayed with her all day – it was too strained between them.

The next night she had tried the door again and found it blocked again. This time she walked away although it hurt her more than anything she had ever done. Who was she to fight Jack Bauer? When he thought he was right, there was no changing his mind.

It was now time for her to be the same. Her silence about her feelings was doing neither of them any good. It was time for her to let him know how she felt because she was going to lose him anyway unless she did something.

She had seen the looks he sent her way when he thought she wasn't looking. That was all he did was look and Chloe was tired of the mixed signals. Chloe had taken what she could but wondered if it would always be enough to sustain her through the years, but if she was right, they would not have to.

That night when he came home, all the doors in the house were gone. Chloe had Chase come over earlier to remove them and lock them in the garage, taking the keys with him. She had not told him why, only that her and Jack were having problems and this would solve them or it would be the end. Chase had held her for a long time. As he left, Chase said, "It will be all right, Chloe, you'll see. It's about time someone stood up to him. Jack is not made of glass, he won't break. Stand your ground, Chloe, and it will all work out." With one last smile he was gone.

Jack had smashed around the house first searching for the doors and then, when he saw them laying on the floor of the garage, he went Chloe to get the keys.

He entered her room to find Chloe laying in her bed calmly waiting for him to settle down. For the longest time they stared each other down waiting for the other to give. Finally Chloe said, "Jack, there is nowhere to hide. You can walk out that door and never come back or you can lay down and sleep. We will talk once you have had some rest."

Jack hesitated for a moment. He closed his eyes, accepting the truth. He wanted what she was offering, even if that was all. Her friendship was better that what he had these last few weeks. He loved her and he would not leave her. Taking off his shoes, he laid down beside her and allowed her to take him into her arms. He was asleep in seconds, because he was home.

Hours later the dreams began, and she tightened her grip on his saying, "Jack, it's all right, I'm here now and I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. You are mine to love."

A while later Jack was wrenched from his sleep. He had not slept that long but he looked much better. Opening his eyes, he met Chloe's for the first time in too long. He could see the worry there and felt guilty at what he had been doing to her. "Stop it now. No more guilt. We are both to blame for what has happened. Why did we do that to each other?" She had planned to say more but now she didn't know what to say. Earlier when she planned what to say it had all made sense, but now she was not sure.

"I don't know, Chloe. I really don't know. I never meant to hurt you but that's all that I've been doing." He touched her face and she closed her eyes, relishing his touch.

With a heavy sigh, she was pulling away because she was way too comfortable in his arms, she said, "Jack, I know you agreed to be the baby's father, but what does that mean for us? I mean..."

Chloe got out of the bed and went over to the window. She looked out at the moon and stars outside but did not really see them.

Then Jack was standing behind her, his hands hovering above her shoulders. Sighing, Jack turned her to face him, "What do you want it to mean?" His voice sounded almost hopeful but there was frustration too.

Chloe looked down at the floor and shrugged. It was now or never. They stood at a crossroads. In the last few weeks they had nearly destroyed each other and now it would end one way or another. She looked right at Jack, "I never want you to leave me or my baby. I want you by my side until the end of our lives. Never leave me again, Jack." Then all of her courage seemed to leave her and she stared down at the floor.

"Look at me, Chloe." Jack demanded softly but she stubbornly studied the pattern of the carpet. Finally Jack lifted her chin with his fingers forcing her to meet his eyes, "Are you saying you want it to mean forever?" Chloe nodded and Jack swallowed. It had been a long time since he used those words and really meant them, and this might be the most important time in his life. "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe stood there, shocked, and said the first thing that came to her mind, "That's a sick joke, Jack." But when she saw the hurt in his eyes, Chloe realized that he meant it. Her hands covered her mouth and she said quietly through her hands, "You really mean it, don't you." It was not a question.

"Have I ever lied to you, Chloe, or caused you to question your trust in me?" To each of those questions she shook her head, "Then trust me now. I love you." With her hands still covering her mouth, she nodded.

Jack waited to see what she would do now, but Chloe just stared at him with her eyes wide. Reaching up, Jack pulled her hands away from her face. "Chloe, are you all right?"

She nodded again, and asked. "Can I kiss you now?" as she leaned closer.

Unable to keep a smile off of his face, Jack moved closer as well. Their lips hovered but did not touch. "Yes, you can."

Closing her eye, Chloe prepared to have one of her dreams fulfilled. Jack's breath tickled her lips and she sighed. Then her eyes snapped open and she pushed Jack away.

Confused, Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Chloe, what is wrong?" he asked as he corrected his balance.

"Stop right there, don't move." Chloe spoke for the first time since Jack's pronouncement, "There's something that I need to tell you before you kiss me. Jack, I love you too and I have for a very long time. I realized it that day when you yelled at during that day with the Salazars. When you apologized, that was when I knew I loved you. Then later when they made me search your office and I found the empty heroin vial my new feelings made..."

Jack stepped forward and pushed her gently against the window, "Chloe…"

"Yes, Jack?" she said, unsure what was happening.

"Shut up." Jack said as he leaned closer.

Chloe's, "Okay, Jack," was muffled as his lips met hers and Chloe heard him chuckle as they kissed.

Running her fingers through his hair, Chloe deepened the kiss, drawing him as close as her pregnant stomach would allow. They were interrupted by a sharp kick or punch from the baby.

Jack knelt down and spoke to her belly, "Hello, this is your daddy, me and your mommy can't wait to meet you."

Chloe looked down at Jack, "I really do love you, Jack."

Jack took her hand and looked up into her eyes, "I love you too. Will you –"

A scream came from Chloe as she clutched her stomach, "Jack, something is wrong." And then Chloe felt the wetness between her legs.

* * *

If all goes well the next chapter should be up in three days. I have never done cliffhangers this is my first let me know if you like it and I maybe able to post the next chapter sooner.

Kelleth


	6. Chapter 6

There is one more after this piece and should be will be posted in two days. Kelleth

PS I don't own 24 or Jack and Chloe.

* * *

Jack sat her down on a chair beside the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Cramps like before, but worse. Jack, it hurts and it's wet down there. It's too early for the baby," Chloe managed between gasps.

"I need to get dressed and then we will go to the hospital. I will be back in less than five minutes. Will you be okay for that long?" Jack did not move until she nodded.

Racing to his room, Jack could not help but feel panicked. A piece of his mind told him to calm down. He had defused a nuclear bomb that was seconds away from detonating; he could get Chloe to the hospital in time. Another said that Chloe had been there to help him but this time he was alone and her life was at stake – not countless millions, only Chloe.

Grabbing the clothes he had dropped on the floor, Jack dressed and mentally made a list of the things they needed to take with them: Chloe's maternity papers, health information, phone, keys, and wallet. Finding those things where they should be, Jack shoved them into the pockets of his jeans returned to Chloe.

She was right where he left her. He shook her gently; she looked up at him and tried to smile, "If this is what birth feels like Jack, I'm not having any more kids. No man will ever touch me again."

In spite of his terror, Jack had to smile, "All women say that, until they hold their baby and then they want five more. Nothing will happen, I give you my word, Chloe. I will do everything in my power to save your baby." He said as he headed out the door.

Chloe looked up at him. "Jack, there are a lot of things that you can control but this is out of your hands. I have faith that you will do everything you can to help me and the baby. You always do. It's who you are, Jack."

She seemed to drop into unconsciousness. He called her name until Chloe slowly opened her eyes, "I'm awake, Jack."

As he drove, Jack could see that Chloe was in a lot of pain and there was no way for him to make it better. In his life there had been so much pain and he would have spare Chloe this if it was possible. Jack parked his truck in a loading zone and carried Chloe into the ER.

His shirt was stained with Chloe's blood and he was shouting for help. Two parts of his brain where at war with the other again. The calmer, more rational side said that this had happened before and everything had turned out fine that time, but the other half said that last time there had not been this much blood in such a short amount of time.

Trying to calm his breathing, Jack cuddled her closer as another cramp rocked her body. He whispered words that even he did not understand. Jack just needed Chloe to know that he was here and she was not alone.

An ER nurse took one look at Chloe and the amount of blood, and called for a gurney. After Jack laid her down, he offered the nurse the packet of papers from his pocket. The nurse took them and looked them over quickly. Grabbing the phone off the wall she called up to obstetrics and ordered them to prep for an emergency C-section.

When Jack laid her down, Chloe reached out for Jack's hand. He clasped her hand and touched it to his lips as she began to cry, "Jack, I can't do this."

Brushing the hair back from her face, he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Chloe, it will be over soon. We need to listen to the doctors. They know what's best for you and the baby. It is almost over."

Once the IV was in, an orderly wheeled Chloe into the elevator. The ER nurse handed Jack back the papers and said, "Another nurse will meet your elevator. You're right, everything will be okay, Mr. O'Brian."

The doors closed and Chloe's grip became crushing, "Jack, Morris' name is on the papers as the father, not yours. They might not let you stay with me. Jack, I can't do this alone."

He bent down so that he was closer to her. "Sh, sh, I will let them know that Morris is out of the picture if they ask, but I will be in that room at your side." He paused and whispered conspiratorially, "Even if I have to get my gun. It's out in the truck."

Chloe laughed in spite of the pain and fear. Relaxing her grip, she remembered the time he held up a convenience store to give her time to get a satellite in position. Yes, Jack would do whatever he needed to do to get into that OR with her.

The rest of the elevator ride was quiet. Nothing more needed to be said, they were together and nothing could interfere with the family they had created.

The elevator opened at they were swept up into the chaos of the maternity ward. A nurse waited for them and led the way to the OR. Jack was asked to leave the room as they prepped Chloe for the surgery.

At first, Chloe would not release his hand, but Jack promised that he would be back as soon as they let him. He would be by her side the whole time she was asleep. When Chloe let go, another nurse came and took her hand, motioning for Jack to leave.

Chloe 's eyes remained on his until the door closed between them, breaking their eye contact. Jack paced the hallway in front of the OR waiting to be let back in. He needed something to take his mind off what was happening. Remembering his truck parked illegally, Jack pulled out his phone, "Bill, I need you to move my truck. It's at the hospital in a loading zone on the east side by the ER."

Bill's voice came over the phone, "I should be there in about ten minutes. What do you want me to do with it? Is Chloe all right? She still has a few weeks left, doesn't she?"

Jack closed his eyes, hoping that Bill would not ask any questions. "Just move it to a parking place. Chloe is fine. She is in the OR being prepped for an emergency C-section. It should be over in about an hour. I have to go now. Chloe wants me in there with her."

Bill said, "I'm leaving now. Karen wants to talk to you."

"Okay Bill have a good trip. See you soon."

Karen's voice was heard next, "It's about time you started living again, Jack. It's way past time. Tell Chloe we love her and the three of you are in our prayers. Let us know if there is anything we can do. Our flight leaves at 11 tomorrow morning. We will see the three of you when we get back two days from now. Bye, Jack."

Jack said goodbye as well and hung up the phone and shut it off. He turned and looked at the doors, willing them to open so he could go back to Chloe's side. A nurse came out and explained what would happen to Chloe and the baby after the surgery.

After that, Jack was allowed back inside. Once he walked through the doors, he was handed a paper cover to wear during the surgery.

Chloe looked so small with her abdomen tented and ready for the c-section. He took her hand and sat down on the seat left for him, "Chloe, they are ready to start. You won't see the baby until after you wake up and have been taken to your room. I will see her for only a few moments before they take her away to be checked over and bathed." He brushed her hair back from her face.

"Jack, I want you to choose the name. I want her to leave this room with her name. I trust you to pick the right one." With tears in his eyes, Jack nodded, unable to speak.

Chloe's eyes closed as the anesthetic began to work. Swallowing, Jack found his voice, "I love you, Chloe. I will be here when you wake up." He had to say it, just in case. If he had learned anything these last few years; it was life was short and you needed tell the woman you loved how you feel when you got the chance.

"Me too," came back slurred as she went to sleep.

The tent blocked his view, all he could see was the doctors and nurses moving around, but he had no idea what they were doing. The room was quiet except for the beeping of the monitors and the doctor's soft instructions. What seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes, the almost-silence was shattered by a baby's cry.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, holding her up for Jack to see.

A nurse took the baby from the doctor and laid her down on Chloe's chest. A clamp was placed on the umbilical cord and Jack was offered a pair of scissors, "Do you want to cut the cord, Daddy?"

Jack looked down at the baby's red and wrinkly face, "Yes, thank you." Once the cord was cut, the baby was placed in Jack's arms to hold for the first time. He smiled at this wonderful miracle and called her by name, "Hello, Antonia Michelle Bauer. Welcome to the family, Toni." Jack was not ashamed of the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

Jack took out his phone and asked a nurse to take a picture so he could show Chloe when she woke up. The woman took two – one of Jack and Toni and one of just the baby.

Toni looked up at Jack and let out a loud cry and began to wave her tiny fists around. A nurse was at his side. "Sir, we need to take… Toni, was it, to the nursery to be checked and bathed. She will be brought back to Chloe's room in the ward. They will be moving Chloe into a recovery room soon. Once the anesthetic wears off, she will be taken to her permanent room."

An orderly came in to wheel the still unconscious Chloe out to the OR and down the hallway to another room. Jack walked alongside her, holding her hand. A few minutes later a nurse came in and introduced herself, "I am Mary. I will be Chloe's nurse – if you need anything, let me know. She should wake up in about five, ten minutes."

Jack nodded and sat down beside Chloe to wait.

Watching the clock, Jack saw the minutes tick by slowly. He was going crazy waiting for Chloe to wake up. The nurse had been in and out two more times as he waited.

The silence was broken by a quiet groan and then Chloe stirred, "Jack?"

"Stay still, Chloe. They don't want you to move too much at first. I will put up the bed," Jack said as he used the controls to raise up the head of the bed. He sat down beside her and pulled out his phone showed her the pictures,. "Here is Toni."

"She's beautiful, Jack. I think Antonia Michelle is the perfect name for her. It was always my favorite of the names we chose. Did you really mean it?" Chloe bit her lip, "That you love me, Jack?" she asked, unsure. Maybe it had all been a dream.

Jack met her gaze, "Chloe O'Brian, I love you. I want to be at your side until the day I die. I want to help you raise Toni and anyone else who might join our family. It took me a long time to see it, but I love you, Chloe." Jack bent over and kissed her.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes, "I love you too."

The nurse was in and out checking Chloe's vitals and about half an hour later they were moved to Chloe's room on the ward. The nurse came in with a new gown for Chloe to change into and handed it to Jack. "I will stay with here with her while you change." She said, nodding to Jack's clothes.

Accepting the gown, Jack looked down at himself and realized that he was still covered in Chloe's blood. Sighing he said, "We left your bag at the house at the house. It's sitting by the back door." Jack turned to the nurse, "Thank you, but I don't have anything to change into." The nurse nodded and crossed over to Chloe to check her vitals. After noting them on the chart, the woman removed Chloe's IV and pronounced her ready to shower if she wanted to.

Jack turned back to Chloe. "I am going to call Kim. It is six o'clock – she should be getting ready for work. I want to catch her before she leaves and see if she will pick up the bag. Chase is out of town and Bill and Karen are leaving for Washington today and they won't have time."

He picked the phone beside the bed up and dialed Kim's number. It rang until it went to voice mail, "Kim, this is Dad. Could you please call me back on my cell? I need your help and so does Chloe. She had the baby and we left her bag at home. I was wondering if you could bring it here for us and grab a change of clothes for me. I can't leave Chloe because she just had an emergency C-section. Please do it for Chloe if you can't do it for me. Call me back please."

He hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. Chloe touched his hair. Lifting his head, Jack studied Chloe, who smiled at him, "You didn't have to do that," she said as her hand cupped his cheek.

"Yes, I did." He turned his head slightly and kissed her palm, "Are you ready to shower?"

Chloe nodded and Jack helped her stand and together they shuffled into the bathroom. She disappeared into the shower, tossed out all of her garments, and turned on the water. Jack began to feel uncomfortable and started to leave the room when Chloe's voice stopped him, "Jack, can you stay? I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Hesitating for a moment, Jack answered, "I'll be right here," and leaned against the vanity.

Five minutes later, he heard her voice waver, "Jack? I need you." It was followed by a thud.

Jack pulled back the curtain to find Chloe struggling to stand after dropping to the chair in the shower. He shut off the shower, but not before getting wet. Grabbing the towel, he wrapped it around Chloe and helped her out of the shower.

After helping her dry off, Jack helped her dress in a fresh hospital gown. He tucked her into bed and called the nurse. The woman checked Chloe over and said there was nothing wrong, but he must call them if she passed out again. The pair nodded and Mary left, only to return a few seconds later with a pair of scrubs for Jack to wear until his clothing arrived.

Jack grabbed the other towel and dried off his hair and pulled off his shirt. Behind him he heard Chloe draw a harsh breath. Even though they had been living together for many months, this was the first time Chloe had seen him without his shirt. A few times she caught a glimpse of his scars here and there, but never all of them at once.

He was always cautious about letting her see his scars. He was afraid of her reaction to them. Jack hid them to protect her as well. He knew that if Chloe saw them she would feel guilty that she never found him. Jack also knew that he could not protect her from his scars forever, there would be a time when he would have to show her and it just came sooner than he thought.

Taking a deep breath of his own, Jack stood there frozen, unsure what to do. He had been so distracted by the baby and Chloe that he forgot about the scars. Would she be disgusted by them? She came up behind him running her fingers gently over them. She paused at one of the worst and softly pressed her lips to it.

Mentally he reprimanded himself – this was Chloe. She knew all his secrets. Why would his scars be anything but a part of him? Her hands traced the marks of his torture. "Jack, I'm sorry that I never found you. I tried, but there was never a mention of an American prisoner in any documentation between any levels of government in China."

Turning around to face her, Jack put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you did everything you could to find me, but I wasn't in any prison. I was kept in a cargo container and transferred from one ship to another. I was never anywhere for more than a week. There was a time that I was even back in LA. They took me topside and showed me the city as we sailed away. I just stood there saying goodbye, hoping that you were all happy and that you had moved on with your lives – you, Kim and Audrey."

He stopped again as Chloe kissed another one of his scars. Jack took a breath, "I was called package AA24..."

"24793," Chloe finished, "I knew that had to be you. I told Audrey it must be you, but she thought that it was some piece of technology that China had stolen and they were reverse engineering. I even went down to the port and watched that ship for three days, knowing that it could be you on it and that I was so close to you if it was. I almost told Curtis, but Audrey told me not to because it was not you, so I listened to her." Chloe's eyes were full of tears. "If I had trusted myself I could have spared you so much pain." Tracing his scars, she whispered, "I'm so sorry Jack."

Grabbing her face between his hands, Jack said, "There was nothing for you to be sorry about. You didn't know for sure it was me. I am just glad that we all came out of those days alive." Then he bent down to kiss her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him, relishing the fact that Jack Bauer loved her.

At the knock on the door they pulled apart. Jack picked up the scrubs and headed to the bathroom and said, "I'm going to change and you see who is at the door."

* * *

Leave a review and make me smile or if you hated it let me know...


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note" Here is the last chapter. This was so much fun to write and I must thank by Beta again, Tigerlilly ,you are wonderful and you truly helped make this story better. I hope to have another story ready to post soon. Thanks for reading and leave a review.

Disclaimer: Don't own 24 and I never will. **:(**

* * *

Chloe watched him disappear into the bathroom sat down on the bed, still unsure that she could believe that this was all happening. A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. With a sigh, she called, "Come in."

The nurse wheeled the bassinet into the room with Toni inside. Mary checked the bracelets on the mom and baby to make sure they were the right ones and left. Lifting the baby into her arms, Chloe said, "Hello, Antonia Michelle. I am your mommy and I love you very much." Chloe touched the baby's fingers with her own. Toni grabbed one of the fingers with her hand.

Jack found her that way when he left the bathroom, dressed in the scrubs. "May, I hold her?"

Chloe passed the baby to him and smiled as she watched Jack with his new daughter. Toni was happy for a few minutes, but then she let out a loud cry and Jack handed her back to Chloe, "I think she needs wants to eat."

Laughing as he turned away to give her privacy, Chloe began to breastfeed. She was about to say something when his phone rang, "Bauer."

"Dad, it's Kim. I just got your message. The hospital won't let me come until ten o'clock. I'm heading over to Chloe's house. I should be there in about twenty minutes, where do I find the key?"

"Just around the back, it's under the third paving stone from the step, but the door may be open. I am not sure I locked it when I left. Chloe's bag should be right by the door. For me just grab whatever you can find, my room is the second on the left."

"What is the baby, boy or girl?" Kim asked switching gears.

"Girl, Antonia Michelle, for the Almeidas." At the end Jack's voice got quiet and Kim knew that he was remembering why they died. "So, I will see you later today then?" Jack asked after a moment.

Kim was amazed at the change in her father. Only a few months ago he would have not been able to pull out of the funk like that so quickly. Then Kim realized what she heard in his voice: happiness and contentment. Those were not two words that she would have associated with her father since her mother's death. Even when she saw Audrey and him together, there was part of him that was still dark and sad, but now that was gone.

Kim had to see what had created that change – was it Chloe, the baby or both? "Yes, I will see you in a few hours." Then she paused to gather courage, "I love you dad."

Jack closed his eyes and said, "I love you too, Kim." and hung up the phone.

Crossing to the window, Jack watched the city move about, oblivious to his joy and peace. He stayed that way until he heard Chloe lay the baby down in her bassinet. Her hand touched his shoulder, "Jack, are you all right?"

He turned to face her and she was holding out her hand to him. As he took it, he said, "I'm better than all right. I'm happy and I love you."

"Let's get some sleep. I don't know how long Toni will sleep. It's been a long night for both of us." Together they climbed into bed, lying down beside each other. She pulled him into her arms, where he released all his pent up emotions for the day. "It's a new day and beginning for all of us, you'll see. "

Chloe dropped off to sleep first and Jack watched he sleep happy for the first time since Teri died. Chloe snuggled closer and whispered his name. Kissing the top of her head, Jack said, "Sleep, Chloe, I will watch over Toni, until you wake."

Jack lay there with the woman he loved in his arms and felt hope for a better life than the one he was living and to do so he needed Chloe to be his wife. Making that decision, Jack found himself pulled down into sleep.

Later that morning when Kim walked into the room, she found Jack and Chloe still asleep together in the hospital bed. Her father looked calm and peaceful. By the way they held each other, Kim could tell that they had come to an understanding. Her father mentioned that he was going to help Chloe with the baby – maybe it was nothing more than that. They were friends, after all.

She called out, "Dad?" but he did not stir. Chloe opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Kim standing there. On Kim's face was a knowing smile.

Chloe turned to Jack and gently shook him, "Jack, wake up, Kim's here."

Jack jerked up, his eyes blinking in confusion. Chloe laid her hand on his face, forcing her to look at her, "Jack, we're at the hospital."

Kim watched the two of them together. Her father was so different than the man who stood on her doorstep a few months ago. If she had come to her like this he is now, she might not have turned away like she did.

"I'm here with you, no one can hurt you. Do you remember why you are here?"

Chloe's touch seemed to ease the tension in his body. His eyes searched the room for danger and fell on the sleeping baby, "We had the baby. We named her Toni." He turned into her hand and kissed it.

Kim looked from her father to Chloe amazed that the two of them were—together. After all the women his father had dated since her mother's death, she never would have considered Chloe as an option. Seeing them together, it looked so _right_. Her father looked whole and Chloe seemed to be the piece he was missing from his life.

Her mother could never have calmed her father the way Chloe just had. If her mother would have tried to do that, it would only have agitated him even further. Kim looked at Jack – he seemed a little embarrassed for Kim to find out about them this way. He picked up the baby and held her out to Kim, "Meet you little sister, Toni."

Taking the baby, Kim realized that she no longer knew her father and she hadn't for a long time. It was as much her fault as his, but now it was time to change that.

Chloe picked up the bag Kim dropped when she took Toni and headed into the bathroom, "I'm going to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I will be back in a few minutes."

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, not looking at Kim. She put the baby back in the bassinet and cleared her throat. "I brought you some clothes they're in Chloe's bag." She motioned to his attire, "You can change and I will take your stuff home and wash them."

Nodding, Jack said, "Thank you. You don't have to do that." He paused and took Kim's hand. "I'm ready to move on with my life. Kim, I want to ask Chloe to marry me. I wanted you to know before I asked. Kimmie, I love her and Toni so much. After your mom died, I didn't think I would find something like this again," he motioned to Toni, "A home, a life, love, and I want you to be part of it."

Kim stared at this man, her father, and felt very ashamed. She had shut him out when he came back from the dead. Every problem in her life became her father's fault, especially when he vanished 24 hours later, only to reappear twenty months after that on her doorstep talking crazy.

The baby began to fuss and Jack picked her up. Seeing that Toni's diaper needed changing, Jack placed her on the bed and changed her diaper. Finished, Jack laid Toni in her bed when Kim spoke, "Dad?"

Jack turned slowly, unsure how to respond, and waited for Kim to say more. Kim sighed, "Daddy, I'm so sorry." She was across the room and into his arms, "I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have, Kimmie." Jack pulled her closer and he could not believe how wonderful today was.

Chloe stood on the other side the door and smiled. She had stalled for as long as possible before she came back into the room. She knew that Kim and Jack need time alone to work through something. He needed Kim and she needed her father. Opening the door she saw the two of them in an embrace and she knew it was done.

At the sound of Chloe's footsteps, the two of them broke apart and rubbed at their tears. Chloe held out the bag to Jack. "Do you want your own clothes or are you going to keep those on?"

Taking the bags without a word Jack, disappeared into the bathroom to reemerge a few minutes later dressed in his own clothing.

Kim left soon after, promising to come back later, but she needed to get to work. As she left, Kim kissed Chloe goodbye and whispered, "Thank you for saving him." Kim squeezed Chloe's hand and hugged her dad before disappearing out the door.

The rest of her time in the hospital was frustrating for Chloe. After one day she was ready to go home, but they kept her for two more days because of her C-section.

On the third morning, Chloe was showered and dressed ready to leave. She was not staying a minute longer. Jack came into the room with a bouquet of daisies to find Chloe sitting in a chair rocking slowly in the chair singing to Toni.

He took Toni and laid her back in the bassinet. Kneeling down in front of Chloe and offered her the flowers. Taking her hand she said, "Chloe, I want to adopt Toni. I want her to be my daughter legally and I want you to be my wife."

The flowers dropped to the floor, forgotten, "Jack!?"

Bringing her hand to his lips, Jack kissed it, "Marry me, Chloe, be Mrs. Jack Bauer, be the one I grow old with. I want to be with you through the best and the worst that life can send us. I want to weather those storms with you. I love you."

As tears filled her eyes, Chloe wondered if life with Jack would always be like this, full of wonder and surprise. She knew Jack loved her, but Chloe never expected to be his wife. It seemed that position in his heart and life was Teri's.

"Chloe?" Jack's voice brought her to the present. He was waiting for an answer.

Looking into the eyes of the man she had loved for so long, Chloe said the only answer she could. "Yes!"

Jack lifted her up into his arms and spun her around. They were still doing that when the doctor found them. He cleared both mother and daughter to leave, and Chloe wasted no more time.

Toni was dressed in her own clothes for the first time and placed in her car seat. Jack took Chloe's hand and the baby in the other and the little family headed home.

They arrived at the house and Jack carried the sleeping baby into the house and then went back to the Yukon and carried Chloe inside despite her protests.

As he climbed the back steps, he stopped, "Chloe, this is the beginning of our life together. I love you and I am going to do this so stop struggling or I might drop you. That is not the way to start our life together."

Chloe nodded, "I love you too, Jack." She put her arms around his neck. Smiling, Jack kissed his future wife and carried her over the threshold and they began their new life together.

One morning, Chloe woke when she heard Toni crying. It stopped quickly and Chloe reached for Jack, but he was not there. Climbing from the bed, she went to look for him, stopping first at the nursery to get Toni.

Opening the door to the nursery, Chloe heard Jack singing and rocking Toni in the glider. Tears slid down her cheeks. At the sound of the door, Jack looked up but did not stop. Smiling he held out his hand.

Chloe took his hand and sat down in his lap and they held Toni together, watching her sleep. As they swayed, Jack began to sing the song again and Chloe leaned back feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

When he finished, he looked at Chloe. "I couldn't love her more if she was mine and I love you too. I keep waking up and thinking that this was all a dream. I come in here to watch her sleep so I know that it's real, that our life together is real."

"Oh, Jack, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Chloe asked rubbing his stubbly cheek.

"Because I didn't want you to feel like you weren't all I needed. Dr. Glau said that you needed to know what I was feeling or it would only get worse. That you needed to know why I would come in here and watch her and you sleep. I needed that reassurance, but what I needed more is your reassurance."

"It's all right, this family is real, you, me and Toni are real, most of all, our love for each other is real and nothing can take it from us. Jack, when you have these feelings, I need to know. I can't have you hiding things from me. I know the best and worst about you, Jack Bauer. If that hasn't changed the way I feel about you, nothing can."

His finger brushed her cheek, "You're right, no more secrets." Then he kissed her. "I love you. Thank you for waiting for me to realize it." And they continued rocking, enjoying the stillness and being a family.

Jack was pacing and it was driving Chloe crazy, but she didn't ask him to stop. She understood his anxiety. Kim was expected for dinner for the first time. Jack was worried about what would happen – in his mind his whole relationship with Kim hinged on this meal.

The doorbell rang and he jumped. Laughing at himself, he took a slow breath to calm himself before he walked to the door and opened it. Kim stood on the porch twisting her keys around her finger nervously. "Hello, Dad, how are you?"

"Fine, and you?" he asked in return.

Kim answered, "I'm good."

Chloe watched as them both stood there unsure what to do. They each wanted to embrace the other but neither wanted to make the first move.

Annoyed, Chloe blew the hair out of her eyes and walked over to the door carrying Toni. "Hug each other already so you can close the door. Toni doesn't like the draft." She headed down the hall to lay the baby down for a nap.

Father and daughter laughed at Chloe's order and obeyed. Once they released each other Kim stepped into the house and looked around, "I like the house, Dad. Did you and Chloe choose it together?"

Jack looked a little sheepish, "No, Chloe only bought it because it had a garage apartment for me to live in. She didn't trust me to live by myself. She wanted to give me my privacy but keep me close enough that I wouldn't die of neglect."

Chloe came into the living room and headed for the kitchen to give Kim and Jack some time alone. Crossing the room Kim grabbed Chloe's arm in a loose grip, "Please, Chloe, stay. I need to talk to you as well as dad."

Looking at Jack, who nodded, Chloe sat down beside him on the couch and Kim took the recliner nearby. Kim took a deep breath and said, "Chloe if not for you and your perseverance, I would not have my dad back. You never stopped looking for him when he was in China, you kept him safe while he was pretending to be dead, and you watched over him when he was in the field, but the most important thing you have done for him was love him. No one did that for him, even my mom. We all tried to change him, make him be more like we wanted him to be, and we hurt him – me, mom and Audrey. Chloe, you alone accepted my dad for who he was and I thank you. I want to thank you for everything. I know while we were at CTU I was never very nice to you, but I would like it if we could try to tolerate each other."

Chloe rolled her eyes and then stopped, "I would like that Kim. CTU is gone, so let's put it behind us, but please don't call me Mom. That would just weird me out."

With tears in her eyes, Kim unexpectedly pulled the other woman into her arms, "Oh, don't ever stop being you, Chloe, I love you just the way you are."

Unsure what to do, Chloe awkwardly patted the younger woman on the back. Jack's tears she could handle, but anyone else's made her squeamish.

After a moment, Kim let her go and everyone was silent, waiting for someone to speak. Kim looked up and Jack and said, "Just before Toni was born, I told you that I wanted you in my life but I didn't know if I could handle it. Well, thanks to Dr. Glau, I think I can. Dad, I was so angry at you for so long it almost became a part of me. It was something about you that I could control."

Jack grabbed her hand, "Kim ..." His face softened to tell her that it was all right, and that he understood.

But she interrupted, "No, Dad, let me finish. I can't ask you to stop being who you are. You want to make this world safer and you are willing to give you life to do that. I see now I can't take that from you, no one should. Dad, you are a hero, whether you want to be or not. I can only imagine how I'll deal with those events when they come.

"The day I came to CTU, I wore my anger like armor because I feared that you might get past the shell I had built around my heart. It stopped me from forgiving you. Then we were caught in that room when that gas was released. I saw how you were with Chloe when her friend died. You were kind and gentle – it was a side of you that I made myself forget. I could tell that you cared about her, but the two of you needed to do your jobs. Then you had to ask those two men to sacrifice their lives for the rest of us, it wasn't something that you wouldn't do yourself. On the contrary, you would have done it, but you were too far away. I worked at CTU, but I don't think I ever really understood the choices you had to make. You insulated me from them and that part of you."

Kim paused and looked at Chloe. "When she phoned to say that you were gone again, that you had been taken by China, that she was not sure if they could ever get you back, I was angry – not at you any more, Dad, but at myself. I had a chance to forgive you, to let you know that I loved you, and I squandered it. It was my fault, not yours. I began to look at my life and I didn't like who I was becoming so I threw out Barry and moved away from the city that held too many memories."

Jack reached out and caught one of her tears, "Kimmie, I am so sorry. I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to know what kind of man I could be, what I could do, what I had to do sometimes." He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms, pressing his face into her hair.

"Dad, I wasn't a child. I needed to know why you were withdrawn and moody. Those choices you made affected me and how you dealt with me. I would not have been afraid of you. You are my dad and you always will be. I love you. I'm not asking you to tell me everything, but don't shut me out anymore."

"I won't, baby. I won't." Jack promised.

Chloe watched the two of them, grateful that they had made peace with each other. The timer went off in the kitchen and she slipped away to give them some privacy while she finished dinner.

The three of them sat down to dinner and Jack took Chloe's hand. "Kim, I have asked Chloe to marry me and she has said yes. We have also started the process so I can adopt Toni. The two of us would like you to come to the wedding. It would mean a lot to us."

Next, Chloe spoke, "I would like you to be my bridesmaid, please. I don't have a lot of people I care about and so I want you to be there with me on our special day."

Taking Chloe's free hand, Kim pulled her to her feet and embraced the other woman, "Yes, I am so happy, how can I say no? When is the wedding?"

"Three weeks. We have been putting it off until you could be there. We had decided to wait until you came around. It will be only about twenty-four people in the backyard. We have lost so many people in our lives that it seems wrong to make it too large." Jack said as the women in his life sat down again.

As they ate he knew that everything would be alright. The curse, if it existed, was broken.

Soon after that dinner, Kim began to visit weekly. Eventually her visits matched Chase's until Chase, Angela and Kim all came together. Neither Jack nor Chloe made a comment but they were happy for the Chase and Kim. It seemed they had a second chance as well.

Kim still worried that he dad would vanish once more, no matter how much he reassured her. She also feared that Chase would leave her again. Both men knew that all they could do was to be there for Kim until she believed what they said was true.

When Toni was three weeks old, Chase and Jack had a chance to prove they spoke the truth. Kim was on her way home from work when a car ran a stop sign and t-boned her car on the passenger side.

Kim was fine, other than a concussion and a nasty bruise from the seatbelt. When she woke, everyone was surrounding her bed. Wide-eyed, Kim surveyed the faces, and it all seemed like a dream.

After being alone for so long, all Kim could do was cry. Chase pulled her into his arms and held her. Jack stood silently, waiting, with his hand on her shoulder, to see what she wanted him to do.

This seemed to banish Kim's fears.

The day of the wedding dawned, sunny and bright. Jack and Chloe saw the sunrise together. Superstition did not rule their lives. The bride and groom ate breakfast together before the ceremony. Angela and Kim came around noon to help Chloe dress and Chase was there for Jack.

Once they were alone, Kim said, "I have something to tell you. I already told dad. Chase and I have deiced to renew our vows. We never divorced and this is a way to let Angela know that we are committed to one another again. Chloe, again, this is because of you. Chase told me what you said, and thank you for giving him the courage to speak to me. It seems that you are the center of my happiness. Most of all, thank you for loving my father"

Chloe searched for something to say that would not destroy the moment. She smiled a genuine smile and said, "You're welcome. It was easy."

The backyard was beautifully decorated and ready for the bride and groom. At sunset, Chloe stood on the porch waiting for her cue. Kim was in front of her wearing her bridesmaid dress and carrying Toni dressed in a beautiful one. Angela danced from one foot to the other in anticipation of scattering the rose petals from her basket.

Closing her eyes, Chloe tried to lock this turning point in her memory; it was her last moment as Chloe O'Brian and she would spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Jack Bauer, at his side, helping him through this life and its challenges.

Kim's voice broke through Chloe's thoughts, "It's time. Dad is waiting for you."

Chloe opened her eyes and there was Jack, tall and handsome in his suit with Chase beside him. Twenty-four steps away. Jack smiled and held out his hand to her.

She knew their life would not be easy. Nobody's was. If duty called, Jack would answer, because he would not be her Jack if he didn't. This time, everything would be different. Chloe would be at his side as his equal. At the end of whatever crisis came their way, Chloe would be there to help him pick up the pieces and love him unconditionally.

Taking a breath, Chloe walked those twenty-four steps to where the rest of her life waited.

* * *

Leave a review please, I know you want to.


End file.
